The Missing God
by Dynamiccookie
Summary: Apollo has gone missing and the world will be eternely dark unless a group of heroes can find Apollo and set him free
1. Chapter I Scott

The Missing God

I

Scott

**When I woke up I thought today** would be any average day. As you could probably tell from the start of this story. I was wrong…

Saturday 21th December

7 am. I get woken up by a faun knocking on my door. I give him 3 Denarii every morning and he goes and spends it on liquor and chocolate. Once I asked him why he buys liquor but he said the reason was to lob at people when they are empty. I found this out the hard way! I have a wife, three kids and three Cats. The reason I have three cats is because each one of my kids wanted a cat. I live in Camp Jupiter which is quite expensive. It cost me 2000 Denarii. My key to success… stealing stuff. See I'm a child of Hermes who is the god of thieves, travellers, messages and stealth. My wife, Emily, is a Daughter of Apollo so Emily takes out the shop owners or bank guards with stun arrows while I steal the loot and take it to the special Exchange bureau for Demi-gods. Trust me, it sounds stupid but if you go to any bureau de change in San Francisco and ask to exchange Dollars to Denarii, they will do it. Being a child of Hermes isn't bad. If you leave no fingerprints you can live wealthily. IF...

9 am. I leave my house and travel to the first cohort to meet with my friends: Kurtis (son of Athena and is also gay), Declan (son of Venus), Cameron (son of Mars), Sonny (Son of Vulcan), Thom (not completely sure, he seems like a bit of all of them) and Chloe (daughter of Demeter). Some of us are from Camp Half-blood but have managed to get into Camp Jupiter. We're not trying to invade camp Jupiter! We just want to live here and train. Occasionally going on a quest, but not often.

'So what did I miss' I asked to the group.

'Not much.' Kurtis Replied 'Reyna just gave us a warm welcome from our last successful quest and announced we will be having a game of Deathball later.'

'Joy.' If you don't know what Deathball is, well it's like Paintball but a lot more painful.

'We're playing against the second cohort today.' Declan added 'But their best people are off on a quest'

'Good…'


	2. Chapter II Scott

Chapter II

Scott

**11 am. Now don't think I'm some **40 year old hanging around all these teenagers because I'm 27 and not all Demi-Gods travel after training. Some stay in New Rome, some carry on training and some do both. Even after 17 years of me being here I still loathe Deathball.

My friends and I headed out to the Fields of Mars. It was a hot winter's day… wait that doesn't make sense. I think my friends were starting to realise as well. I looked down at the ground and realised that the snow was melting. I looked up at the sky and saw that the sun was huge today. But it was getting bigger and bigger and bigger until it jerked off to the side and it disappeared into the Pacific Ocean and the world was plunged into darkness. I sheathed my sword so I didn't accidently kill anyone and took out my torch. The first person I saw was Declan, who was panicking about his hair or something stupid. Then I saw Cameron how was frantically looking around for someone to kill. There was Sonny who was spawning fire in his hands (probably should of told you that he's one of the special Vulcan kids who can make fire out of his hands). Kurtis was off trying to find 'A logical explanation' and Chloe and Thom had feinted which it think is a bit stupid considering that they are in the first cohort. Then I realised that I couldn't see Emily anywhere. She was with us just a moment ago. Then I heard a muffled scream and turned around to see Thom and Chloe being dragged away by something. And then it was Declan's turn who, even though being dragged away, still was moaning about his hair being all muddy! "DECLAN!" I yelled. "Pay attention! Grab your sword or something! Your hair sucks!" That got his attention.

"What did you say?" He replied. I could sense the anger in his voice. "My hair DOESN'T SUCK!" He grabbed his sword and slashed at the creature below and a strange scream came out. I was about to congratulate him for killing the monster but then I saw him charging at me. Then something grabbed me by the waist. I hoped it might be Kurtis or Sonny pushing me out of the way of 'Mad Declan' but no. I noticed that this wasn't either of them. It was one of the night creatures, and this one smarter. It had its strange hands over my mouth, slowly choking me until I passed out...

**Please could you review my story and comment about anything I could improve as this is my first Fanfic. Also most of the people in this story are real people I know. The character 'Kurtis' is also on Fanfic and his pen name is 'That Random Gay Guy'**


	3. Chapter III Declan

Chapter III

Declan

**Even though Scott said my hair** sucked, he is still my best friend and I've just seen him get dragged away by some unfashionable Humanoid sort of thing. I searched around for my other friends but I could only see Kurtis which wasn't too bad considering he is a child of Minerva or Athena, whatever. I walked over to Kurtis I was about to say hi but then Kurtis disappeared into the darkness and I heard him screaming and then silence... I looked around, but I was alone. I searched further to see if I could see the second cohort or anyone in new Rome but I realised that I was completely alone. I reached out for my _Spatha _and called out. 'Hello.' As soon as I said that I realised it was a bad idea! I heard scuttling in the distance. 'Who's out there?'

'We… are… the… Hunters of Artemis?'

'But… they're good.' I replied. I'm one of the special Venus kids who can use charmspeak. 'The hunters serve Artemis and hunt monsters!' I tried to use as much charmspeak as I could.

'We… we… we do?'

'Yes! You helped with the Titan war, you helped with the freeing of Juno/Hera and you are good!'

'No… it. It. It can't be… we are evil. Artemis sent us… to… take out… Apollo and everyone at Camp Jupiter'

'Wait a minute.' _They could be Eidolons! Piper used this trick with the prophecy of the seven! _

'Hey!' I shouted 'Eidolons! Dance about if you are here.' Nothing happened. This must be something else that I would have to find out. Whilst I was thinking about this I got hit by a stun arrow. I remember Scott talking about these. I should only be out for an hour. At least, I hope…


	4. Chapter IV Declan

Chapter IV

Declan

Sunday 22nd December

6pm. I woke up in a dark room in a soft bed that was similar to my bed at Camp Jupiter. In fact it was Camp Jupiter! I looked around and saw all my other friends on their beds as well, even Scott and Emily as they prefer to sleep in their house. I got out of my bed and went over to Scott to wake him up being the stealthy one out of all of us, then I woke up Emily, also quite stealthy but she didn't have her bow.

'Ow… what happened?' Scott asked rubbing his head. 'I had this crazy dream that the sun fell out of the sky and then _SPLOOSH _and then darkness and the grabbing and Declan being mad at me, oh hey Declan! How's it going?' I gave him an evil look.

'That wasn't a dream! It really happened' I went on explaining about the hunters and afterwards they looked pretty bewildered. Emily was the first to reply.

'W…w…wait the Hunters of Artemis.' She seemed shocked although I couldn't blame her. 'Why would they be evil and what did Scott say! I'm intrigued about this story as well!'

'What I said was th-

'Look it doesn't matter what he said it worked… but I will kill you for that'

'Let me scout around' Scott offered.

'That's why I woke you up…' Scott walked outside and it was quiet. Suddenly I heard a thump and then more silence. Scott emerged from the dark.

'Guards down!' We crept outside to see two unconscious Hunters laying in the dark away from sight and then we carried on. We decided to head on down to the ocean to see what we hope would be the sun chariot if the sun crashed, and we did! Down in the water was a bright, golden chariot with fire streaks running down the side of the chariot. It looked beautiful. I wish I had one, then I might get a girlfriend. 'There it is! Over by the docks.'

'Let's get closer to the wreckage and try and find Apollo!' Emily said this with extreme excitement. I'm even sure I heard here mutter under her breath _'He is so hot!'_ I think Scott caught this as well because he shot her a strange face and she just shrugged 'What?'

'Nothing! Come on!'


	5. Chapter V Emily

Chapter V

Emily

**Wow! I can't believe I'm **going to see the sun chariot and hopefully Apollo! Me, Declan and Scott approached the chariot. Scott looks even better a night with the Moon shining on his autumn hair and his hazel eyes glinting with fear but with excitement. He had his hands on his personal Celestial Bronze Sword named after his dad but its Greek name is _Ερμής__. _We looked inside but there was no sign of Apollo and the sun chariot was steaming.

'We've got to find Apollo! If he has been captured by the Hunters then it will be eternally night time! No crops will grow, plants will die which means that no oxygen will be produced and all mortals will die plus the Olympian gods will feel weaker which means that Olympus will be easily overthrown.'

'If that's the plan then we'll all die out within a week. We need to find Apollo and I have a feeling where he might be.' Declan said confidently.

'Where?' Scott asked.

'His other home... Triple G Ranch!'

'Well if he's been captured why would he be there?'

'Good point. Maybe he's at the Moonlight Inn.'

'What's that?' I asked.

'Artemis's home...'


End file.
